The Deity Meets Ciel & His Butler!
by Tei-Tsuki
Summary: What happens when Ciel and Sebastian are taking a trip to Japan? What if a certain silver-haired fox and a clumsy goddess stumble upon their way? What if Grell finds out that his Sebastian is gone? What if Alois came too? Randomness, ships, and stuff you would expect. Possible Ciel x Nanami, but most Tomoe x Nanami. Grell and Alois introduced in Later Chapters! FIRST CROSSOVER :D
1. The Earl Goes to Japan

**-Meanwhile in Kuroshitsuji-**

* * *

Sebastian knocks on the door, ''Bo-Chan, your tea is here. Along with some fresh scones to go with.''

Ciel groans and puts down his newspaper. He stares into the window, the sun gleaming through the window and edges of the manor's beige bricks. He sighs, '' _So boring, it is._ '' Coming back to his senses, he adjusts his bowtie and clears his voice, ''Ah, yes, Sebastian, come in.''

Sebastian bows behind the door and opens it softly with his delicate hands, careful not to get the handle dirty, which was real silver. He walks sternly while carrying a tray of tea with treats. Ciel patiently sits. And taps his slender finger on the desk. Sebastian bows, ''Today is fresh chamomile and vanilla tea straight from the leaves of the royal garden in Scotland. Along with blueberry filled scones with sprinkled powdered sugar on top.''

Ciel furrows his eyebrows. Of course he was used to it, oh how perfect his butler was, he knew it very well. He sighed and raised his pinkie finger and took a tiny sip of the hot tea into his small mouth.

Sebastian glances as his reaction. Ciel never really complimented tea before because he was so used to it.

Sebastian fixes his posture and announces, ''Also, a letter from Mr. Lau.''

Ciel raises his eyebrows and carefully takes off the golden seal on the letter.

''So that pervert sent me a letter? Tch.'' Ciel scoffs. He rolls his eyes and reads the letter.

* * *

 _Greetings, Ciel._

 _Your Funtom Company is successful as always. As for the incident of those countless murders- OH HOW A NUISANCE THAT WAS! Including for me and YOU. So I invite you, a boat trip to Japan. You could really increase your numbers in Japan. And even if you do decline, I already scheduled it for Tomorrow. Have fun!_

 _With friendship,_

 _Mr. Lau_

* * *

With his face blank, he crumples up the letter and throws it behind his back. _THAT BLOODY PERVERT! Agh... I swear I will kill him..._

Talk about his free time gone.

Within a second, Sebastian had already packed their stuff for Japan.

Sebastian smirked and looked at Ciel's face.

Ciel growled and attempted to throw a fork at his head.

Sebastian caught it between his fingers.

''You have to actually aim at your Target you know.'' Sebastian smirked.

Ciel slumped in his seat and huffed, ''Bloody hell, I hate him.''

Sebastian had an incredible sense of hearing, and while opening the wooden door, the edge of his lips went upward.

* * *

 **-TIME SKIP-**

* * *

Ciel grasped his Cain and moved a bang out of his face. He took a large step off the boat with the assistance of Sebastian. Ciel looked the other way.

The harbor was full of lots of Japanese people and very few foreigners, including him.

Sebastian glanced down at him, ''Is there something bothering you? Bo-Chan?''

Ciel looked at him and brushed it off. ''Nothing. _Just Japan_..'' He glanced at the cherry blossoms. They were beautiful. Each petal strolled in the air like a ballerina performing a graceful leap.

Ciel twitched his eyebrows, ''Tomoe~! I want to go eat some Ice-Cream!'' An unknown girl said.

Ciel ignored what he heard and walked with Sebastian to go purchase hotel rooms.

A girl with long, brown wavy hair ran to go to a nearby Ice-Cream booth.

''Fine, BE THAT WAY TO-'' Nanami was cut off when she tripped on a rock.

Her eyes were round and felt completely hopeless, ''WAHH!'' She wailed.

Ciel watched the girl bump into him and fall, ''What in the bloody hell?''

But a flash of snow white, hair swiftly came to the girls rescue.

''T-Tomoe!'' She flushed and stood up. She then pouted and brushed her skirt off of dust.

Tomoe rolled his eyes and narrowed his eyebrows annoyingly. ''Clumsy as always.''

Nanami pouted, then she bowed and then apologized to the man she bumped into.

Tomoe furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. ''No need, Nanami, let's go home.''

Nanami ignored him, ''I'm so sorry-Eh whatever your name is, you look really young, oh and who is that,'' She glanced at a tall figure with raven hair and a tailcoat, ''Your father?'' She said densely.

Ciel looked slightly annoyed and scoffed.

Tomoe face palmed and harshly grasped her hand. ''Now. Nanami.''

Sebastian simply smirked, ''It's fine. I'm merely his butler.''

Nanami blinked and looked at the tall man, _He's as handsome as Tomoe..._

She flushed and then shook her head. Then she noticed there was a scar on the young man's leg. ''Oh no! You're hurt! Gomen!'' She ripped off a piece of her scarf and wrapped it around his leg. Ciel flinched, ''What in the bloody hell-'' He was cut off my Sebastian's hand.

''No need, Momozono, I'm his butler and I must do that. I would receive great shame, wouldn't I?'' He smirked. Ciel growled. Nanami smiled softly, then realized he said her Name. ''WAIT HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?'' Sebastian smiled, ''It's on your briefcase.'' Nanami blinked and then looked at her briefcase. She laughed nervously. ''Ahaha..I knew that!''

Tomoe scoffed. Then Nanami said, ''Well okay...But I still owe you. You could come to our shri-'' She was cut off my Tomoe's hand. ''Forgive this girl, she simply lost her mind.'' Tomoe narrowed his eyebrows and looked at the butler. ''If you are a butler, you and your master can free yourself away from my Master.'' Tomoe growled.

Nanami flushed and tried to apologize for Tomoe's harshness. Ciel raised his eyebrow, ''Master? You must be a butler, am I wrong?'' Ciel asked. Ciel exchanged glances with Sebastian who was smirking. ''Do not worry, Bo-Chan, we must be respectful, right? Its different in Japan.'' Nanami looked dumbfounded, ''You two are foreigners? But how are you so fluent!? Well it explains your clothes.'' She smiled. CieL sighed, ''Yes indeed. And your offering. You wouldn't mind if we visit your home or whatever. We would like to accustom to Japan for awhile.''

Nanami's expression brightened and then pulled Ciel into a tight hug, ''Yay! You can have as much food at you want!'' Ciel was taken back by her actions. He tried not to blush, ''S-Sebastian!'' Tomoe growled and then grabbed Nanami's collar and put her on his shoulder. ''I would warn you though.'' Tomoe smiled evilly. Ciel smirked and adjusted his hat. ''My, my.'' Ciel said. Nanami kicked her feet on Tomoe's chest. ''Tomoe let me go _NOW_!'' Her power of words forced him to let her go. His pale tanzanite orbs contracted when his eyes fluttered wide open, and he immediately put his hands were in the air.

Ciel cocked his head, ''Hm? That was a quick decision.'' Sebastian smirked. Tomoe growled and adjusted his yukata. ''Curse you Nanami..'' He whispered.

After a moment, Nanami tried to sneak to get some ice-cream. ''Nanami. You can't escape from me.'' He said bored. Nanami pouted, ''Why Tomoe?'' Ciel analyzed the two. _Her cute expression is so persuasive_ _, why would he reject her?_

Ciel cleared his voice, ''If you don't mind, I could purchase her ice-cream. I do not mind.'' Nanami gleamed and then grimaced at Tomoe. Tomoe growled and said in a carefree voice, ''Fine, Nanami. Don't go complaining to me when you have a stomach ache.'' Sebastian raised his eyebrow. _Tomoe he is, something is off about him._

Ciel got her a cone of Ice-Cream. ''Itadekimasu!'' Nanami beamed. Ciel cocked his eyebrow and watched her eat it. Tomoe was somewhere in the crowd letting off his anger. Nanami bowed and then ate it. Ciel crossed his arms, ''You. Nanami Momozono, why do you bow all of the time?'' She stared at him blankly and felt a little awkward, ''Ahh, well in Japan, its polite to bow before you do something. You don't _have_ to but its formal. It's okay if you don't like it when I do it!'' She scratched her head humbly.

Ciel sighed, ''Hm. I see...'' He stared at her. Her eyes were full of hope and her hair was wavy and unkempt. This girl is interesting, Ciel thought.

Nanami clapped her hands together and stood up to go throw her cone away. Then two men went behind her and grabbed her wrist. She froze. ''Hey pretty girl! You want to have some fun?'' One man said. Nanami tried to escape from their grasp, but they were too strong..

Tomoe where are you?

''Let go, creep!'' She tried to say. Then they grasped her tighter.

Nanami narrowed her eyebrows, ''GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!'' Nanami kicked one of them with her legs.

Ciel from a distance could see the girl being bothered. He stomped his Cain and ordered Sebastian, ''Sebastian, help her.''

Sebastian smirked, then bowed, ''Yes, my lord.''

Tomoe cocked his head and could hear Nanami's cries.

''NANAMI!''

While in the same pace with Sebastian, they both surrounded the 2 men harassing Nanami.

''T-Tomoe!'' She looked at him.

Tomoe's ears and tail appeared.

Tomoe looked enraged and smirked. His hands lit with blue fire.

''It would be better if you go mere butler. This is my master.'' He growled.

Sebastian flipped his hair, ''I can't ignore my Master's wishes. It's extremely important to follow my master's order. He is concerned with your human goddess.'' Sebastian pulled his white gloves and revealed a black pentagram on his slender, hands which had long, black nails.

Sebastian smirked and his eyes glowed red at Tomoe. Tomoe widened his eyes, He's an akayashi, even more, an akuma yokai?

''I'm simply one hell of a butler.''

Sebastian inched behind one of them and with one snap, he twisted their wrists. The men cried in pain. Tomoe growled and with a swift of arm movements, he smiled evilly at the men and burnt their heads with his blue fox fire so that they were bald. ''You filthy men need to stay the hell away from my lady and mistress. BE GONE!''. His outer yukata dochugi was floating from his back. Tomoe clenched his fist. He swished his tail, then ran to Nanami which was relieved. The creeps ran away, horrified.

''Tomoe, you idiot!'' She cried into his chest.

He clenched his teeth.

Sebastian smirked and a Ciel right beside him, he said seriously, ''Are you okay, Nanami?" His face was snow white, and his dark ocean blue eyes stared at her. A black eye patch covering the other one. His hand was out with his shiny purple ring. His navy bluenette hair flowed from his forehead from the adjacent ocean winds. His face was emotionless.

Nanami smiled faintly. ''Yeah, yeah! You seriously didn't have to order your butler to go through the trouble to help me! Tomoe gets too competitive...'' She looked at Tomoe's annoyed face.

Tomoe's ears twitched and his tail swayed back in forth angrily. A vein popped from his forehead.

Ciel stared at the girl's familiar, ''Why does your butler- Ehem Servant have animal features?'' He asks simply. Tomoe felt offended, ''Nonsense! I am a fox akayashi.''

Nanami hesitates, ''Ehh well!'' Tomoe blocked her from saying anything and his face was irritated. ''There seems to not be holding any secrets back. I know that your butler is a dreadful akayashi, in fact a tengu type who is serving you under a contract of the soul. Tch. I am a akayashi that at least has interest no in souls of whatsoever, I am her familiar,'' He flaps his fan in front of his face so that it only shows his blazing lavender orbs, ''She is my lady and mistress, the Goddess of the Mikage Shrine. You do not need to know anymore.''

Nanami stood dumbfounded. With a fascinated Ciel, he smirks.

Sebastian continues, ''I see. You were forced under a contract when you two locked lips and now you are stuck being a familiar.'' He smirks.

Tomoe growls and Nanami blushes madly and pouts, ''H-How did you know?''

Sebastian smiles and tilts his head, '' Sometimes a certain _dreadful demon_ has to know the facts about my master's concernitys.'' Ciel slightly blushes, ''Bloody demon!'' He curses. Nanami felt her world getting smaller and smaller.

Tomoe tugged on Nanami's sweater, ''HOME. NOW.''

Nanami shouts as her voice gets farther and farther away. ''MAKE SURE YOU COME TO OUR SHRINE~!''

Ciel flushed and looked away.

Sebastian smirked. ''Let's go, Bo-Chan.''

* * *

 **END OF FIRST CHAPTER**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **This is my first crossover!**

 **I'm obviously shipping Tomoe x Nanami, but just a hint of Ciel x Nanami.**


	2. The Deity Has Visitors!

**Sorry for the long update. At first, I felt as if I was writing for nothing. But now, I've read the reviews and I smile at them. Thank you all, for reading this story, it means a lot to me :)**

 **I do not own Kamisama Hajimemashita nor Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

''Sebastian, where exactly is this 'shrine'?'' The bluenette urged the tall butler. Sebastian unfolded a map, and it showed all of the city's landmarks in green. A red line leaded towards Ugasaki St. by Nanami's school, and then one called Nawaki Rd. leading towards a park, then a trail near Mikage. Mt.

''I suppose this is it, Bo-Chan.'' He pointed his finger at the label reading 'Mikage Mt.', or 'Mikage Yama'.

Ciel cursed under his breath, and saw how steep it was. What kind of shrine sits on a tip of a mountain?! Even so, he stomped his Cain, and demanded Sebastian, ''Take us to that shrine.''

''Certainly, my lord.''

 **Later**

Ciel & Sebastian had thudded up the stairs, the boy's Cain creating a stoned-thump on the light-azure blue stones. They had passed by a few _Toro_ stones, which fascinated Sebastian that the mysterious fox would be dwelling in such a holy ground, since he was born a ayakashi.

They were finally up the stairs, and waves of butterflies settled in the cool air. The sound of pads of feet on the tatami mats were peaceful, and water flowing into the _temizuya_ of the shrine **. (A.N: Japanese Shinto shrines have sinks where it is filled with fresh holy-water everyday so that worshippers can clean their hands and mouths with ladles.)** It was well kept, and Sebastian could tell that the silver-haired fox did most of the work around here.

Sebastian led Ciel to the doorway of the shrine.

Ciel cringed as he thought of how he even ended up coming to a ridiculous place like this, but he had no other choice because he promised to come to that brown-haired girl's place, oh yeah, her name was Nanami.

Ciel snapped out of his thoughts to the familiar, high warm voice that he heard the day before.

He grimaced.

''Oh my god! You came! Welcome to our shrine!'' Nanami beamed as Tomoe to the back of her held a death gaze at Sebastian.

Nanami gestured them inside, and they went into the main room where Himemiko had came for a wish.

Tomoe sat beside Nanami, sitting on his knees.

''So, Ciel, how do you like Japan?'' She started a conversation, currently aware of the tension between Tomoe and Sebastian.

Ciel slightly choked, ''It's quite pleasant, aside from London, the air is very clear. Its summer you see, in London.'' He closed his eyes, sipping on some tea.

The brunette blinked. ''Oh, really? That makes sense I guess, but Japan isn't that-'' She was cut off by Tomoe's immense death stare battle with Sebastian.

Ciel and Nanami grimaced. ''Tomoe, stop that right now, you're being rude!'' She said with slight irritation in her voice.

Sebastian slightly smirked, and lowered his head slightly. ''My apologies for my rudeness, Momozono.''

Tomoe scoffed. ''You seem so apologetic, don't you, crow demon.''

Nanami's bangs covered her eyes. She pinched Tomoe's ears and screamed loudly into them, ''STOP IT!''

Tomoe blinked, wide eyed with his ears ringing, and Ciel cringed at the poor fox who received vocal punishment. The fox slightly cursed under his breath, and felt his eyes watering.

''Nanami... You baka..'' He whispered under his breath.

The brunette rolled her eyes and patted her hand slightly on the poor fox. ''That's what you get for letting your mouth take advantage.'' She spat out.

''Poor Tomoe-Kun, receiving such punishment from Nanami-Chan..!'' Mizuki cooed in the corner with a smirk on his porcelain features. His green eyes flashed a flame of cruelty at the fox, who was rubbing his ears.

Tomoe whipped his head around, and the tips of his fingers encased in blue fire. ''That's it snake, get over here so I can fry you for dinner!''

Sebastian was confused at the mysterious curly-white-haired yokai in the corner.

Mizuki stuck his tongue out at Tomoe and ran beside Nanami.

He immediately turned his attention towards the two males in front.

''Hmm? Who are these, Nanami-Chan?'' He tipped his head to the side.

Sebastian smirked, and introduced himself. ''I'm Sebastian, and this is my master, Ciel.''

Ciel grimaced at how weird this place was. He thought to himself, _How many guys does this girl have?!_

The snake smiled like a baby. ''Are you foreigners? No wonder you have weird clothes!''

Tomoe face palmed, and kicked the snake out the door.

Mizuki yelled in the distance, while Tomoe smirked in pleasure.

Nanami sat pokerfaced.

''Anyway, the person you just saw is my second familiar, Mizuki!'' She laughed nervously, aware of the cold atmosphere.

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows. ''You can have two familiars?'' He asked, ''So that means you-''

Tomoe knew exactly what Ciel was trying to say, and it made him boil in anger when he thought of the snake taking Nanami's lips.

He was cut off by Sebastian's smile. ''Nanami, how long have you been a deity?'' He changed the subject. ''Well, I guess for a year, we don't get that many worshippers, so it makes things seem fast.'' She said in a light voice.

Ciel widened his eyes. ''Only a year? Weren't you born a deity?'' He asked with determination, staring at her brown eyes.

Nanami slightly turned red. ''Well, not exactly. I was born a human, and I still am actually. I just took the previous deity's godhood. That's all.''

Sebastian nodded in agreement. ''Makes sense.''

Tomoe's ears twitched at the conversation and he wanted to groan.

''Anyway, do you both want to stay here? You have nowhere to go right? Well there is hotels but it's better here! I can ask Tomoe to prepare a futon for you. Wait, I forgot, english people don't use futons, they use beds! Oh no! I'm going to need to buy-'' She was cut off by Tomoe.

''Nanami, stop with that rambling nonsense.'' He angrily swished his tail.

Nanami sighed. ''You can use a futon right?''

Ciel nodded. ''That is fine. I owe you one, Nanami.''

Nanami blushed. ''Not really, you can stay however long you want, and you seem not only a few years younger than me. You can come to school for a little bit with me.'' Tomoe froze. His gaze turned towards Nanami's bright attitude and he felt defeated. He clutched his fists and stomped out of the room.

Nanami didn't seem to noticed but kept rambling. Ciel was fascinated with this girl, along with Sebastian.

''Well cmon Ciel you can come to my room! I have an extra futon!'' Nanami carried Ciel's suitcases with a persistent attitude, but immediate fell to her face.

''Eh, I might need some help here.'' She said in the floor. Ciel's sweat dropped.

 **Later**

No matter how many words you could describe it, no one could put in words how Sebastian and Tomoe ended up in the same room, sleeping.

''It's interesting how you put up an innocent act, you filthy demon.'' He smirked at Sebastian who was calmly folding clothes.

''Not really, but unlike you, I have a high tolerance for nonsense.'' He laughed slightly. The fox twitched his ears, and slowly turned his head at the raven-haired demon.

The tips of his fingers were tingling and purple eyes were flamed with rage. ''I can fry you for dinner!''

Sebastian uncovered a pack of forks, and smirked. ''Like that would happen, fox.''

Suddenly, the slide of the shoji door alerted Tomoe and Sebastian.

There in the doorway stood Nanami, hands on her hips with Ciel right beside her.

''Bad Tomoe!'' She scolded making the familiar spell wrap around Tomoe, which made his ears flop over in pain. He scoffed under his breath and buried his face in the futon.

''Sorry, Sebastian-San, Tomoe has a bad-temper.'' She said with slight irritation making Tomoe's vein pop.

Sebastian smirked. ''It's all fine. You both should go to bed.'' He stood up, and whispered to Ciel. ''Bo-Chan, do you need anything before you go to bed?'' The bluenette sighed out, ''Nothing.''

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, and then smirked as he watched Ciel go with Nanami. He could see the red painted cheeks on Ciel's face. It was obvious that it wasn't a good idea for Ciel to be alone with a girl in a room. Oh well, they grow up so fast anyway.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Tsuki out!**


End file.
